


Of Slime Monsters and Men

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slime, Slime Monster Dimitri, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: One day you’ll get over the fear of waking up without him there, but for now you just have to relish in the relief you get every time you see him again.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Of Slime Monsters and Men

“We’re going now,” Your father had told you that morning as you sat at the table, still eating your breakfast. 

“Try to stay out of trouble while we’re gone.”

You had just nodded. This was the regular after all. Although you were rather young to be left alone, only ten years old, your parents had to work, and living so far in the forest, away from the town, only meant longer times being away. 

Longer times that you were left by yourself. 

“Stay in the house,” Your mother had mused, fussing with your hair and planting a kiss on your forehead before finally heading to the door. 

“It’s too dangerous for you to be outside on your own.”

“Yes mother.” 

You had agreed…

But that was over three hours ago, and now you were bored. 

It was hard to find things to do indoors to keep yourself occupied. 

Well, it was hard to find things indoors to keep yourself occupied that  _ wouldn’t _ cause trouble. 

One time you’d decided to try playing ball in the house, only to accidentally shatter one of your mothers vases. Your father had grounded you for a week, although that meant very little when you already weren’t allowed outside most of the time, and you had no friends.The punishment was more of a formality than an actual deterrent but the lecture he’d given was more than enough in and of itself to leave you thinking twice about playing ball again. 

Another time when you were much younger and had been left alone, you’d drawn all over the floors and walls of your bedroom, making your mother furious. 

Those times had all been accidents. And even now you’re afraid of accidentally creating another accident that will get you into trouble. 

Still it’s a nice day outside. 

You can see the outside from the window, and the sun is out, not a single cloud in the sky. 

The outside is just tempting you. 

There’s still a few hours before your parents get home, meaning there’s no reason you can’t go outside and play for a bit and go back inside before your parents get home. 

And it can’t be as dangerous as your parents say, after all, you’ve been outside plenty of times before. 

It’s just that usually you have parental supervision. 

As long as you stay in the yard nothing bad will happen, right?

You’ve already convinced yourself, so there’s no going back, after all even if you play inside you still may make a mistake and get in trouble. 

You grab your ball, and slip on your shoes before stepping out into the sunlight for the first time today. 

But you hesitate at first, eyes tightly shut, waiting to get in trouble for coming outside when your parents had so firmly told you not to. 

No yelling comes, because deep down you know they won’t be home till much later, and so you find yourself able to relax, knowing you won’t be caught. 

And now that you’re relaxed you settle in the dirt. 

Being outside is great and all, truly better than inside, but you’re still all alone. 

You roll the ball hard against a tree in front of you, letting it bounce off the bark and watching as the force pushes it back to you. 

For a while this is what you do rolling the ball every time it comes back to you, although you do eventually get bored of just rolling it, and then decide to bounce it, throwing the ball into the dirt watching the dust rise as it bounces and smacks against the bark again.

This only lasts a couple minutes before you spike it with excitement, only to have it soar over your head in the return. 

The ball bounces off into the woods behind your house, and you scramble to your feet to chase after it. 

After all if your parents come home and your ball is missing they’ll know somethings up -

  
That and well, you like your ball a lot. 

Although you’re chasing after it as quick as you can it seems to evade you completely, rolling out of reach every time. 

“Oh no.”

  
You freeze up, watching as your ball rolls steadily still towards a steep hill created by a mudslide.    
  


If the ball rolls down there, there’s no way you’ll be able to make it down there to get it.

Maybe you’re lucky though.

Because he ball seems to stop a few inches away from the edge. 

It causes you to unfreeze in relief, once again bounding off after your ball, a sigh of relief leaving your lips when you actually grab hold of it, feeling the cool, dirty rubber in your hands. 

This relief, it’s very short lived, for the moment you try to turn around and head back towards your house, the unsteady earth underneath begins to give way. 

Of course you drop the ball, it slips from your arms and rolls down with the falling rocks and dirt as you try to grab for something to hold on to. 

But you don’t find anything. 

All you can do is curl up in a ball, your arms moving to guard your face as your body is forced tumbling down hill at full force. 

It hurts.

Your skin scrapes against the harsh earth and rocks while your ears rush with blood from the constant movement. 

With your eyes closed you aren’t able to see how far you are from the end of the hillside, all you can do is keep rolling until your body slams hard into a tree.

If you weren’t already curled up into a ball, you would have curled anyway from the extreme pain you’re in. 

All you can do is lay there, waiting for enough of the pain to pass that you can will yourself into standing up. 

“Are you alright?” 

You aren’t expecting the sudden voice. 

You hadn’t heard anyone approaching, although maybe that was because of the blood still rushing in your ears.

It’s hard to speak, maybe because of how many times your teeth had clunk together as you’d rolled down the hill, or maybe it was because the grinding of your teeth was helping to distract you from the pain. 

“Here,”

Now you can hear the stranger as he moves, the crunching of the grass as he crouches down beside you. 

Something is pressed to your face, warm and wet, but it seems to numb the pain, and so you press yourself into it more. 

When the pain finally fully subsides you peek open your eyes to look at the stranger who helped you and immediately recoil in shock, back pressing more to the tree that had stopped your fall. 

“You-What-What are you?” 

He doesn’t look like anything you’ve ever seen before, although he looks kind of like you, like he’s around the same age as you. 

Whatever he is, it’s not human.

Although...He does look humanish. 

You can make out all the right shapes, hair, eyes, nose, arms, legs, ten fingers and toes. 

But then there’s the weird part, the nonhuman part. 

He’s translucent, and blue! 

You can even see your ball floating in your torso. 

Without thinking you reach out to touch him, and he does the same. 

Your hand touches his, and by feeling alone you’re now able to realize what he’d pressed to your face. He’d simply touched you with his hand. 

It’s odd. Touching him. 

He feels gooey, like he might break away into liquid any second, but he doesn’t.

“I’ve never met anyone who looked like you before.” He says, he sounds sheepish, maybe shy, and finally moves his hand away from yours. 

All you can do is nod, sharing the sentiment entirely. 

“Yeah…What are you?”

  
He’s looking at you with bewilderment and wonder, and you imagine you’re looking at him the same way. 

“Me?” He asks back. “I’m a slime. What are  _ you  _ ?” 

It takes you a moment to respond, still bewildered by the fact this boy even exists.

“I’m a human? Have you never met a human before?”

“Well you’ve never met a slime before!”

Touché. 

“Can…Can I have my ball back?” You finally ask. 

“Oh...This is your ball? That makes sense, it suddenly bounced inside me and got stuck.”

With an odd fascination you watch as he reaches inside himself, and pulls the ball out offering to you. 

  
It’s...oddly not wet at all.

The slime boy seems to hesitate for a moment, before smiling politely at you. 

“If you were playing ball...You could play with me and my friends?”

The offer instantly gets your attention. He may be a slime but...He’s another kid just like you, and it’s not very often, if ever, you get to play with other kids!

Instantly you nod in excitement. 

“Great!” He seems just as excited. 

“I’m sure everyone will be excited to meet you!”

You follow the slime boy, who introduced himself as Dimitri, deeper and deeper into the forest until you found what appeared to be a city. 

“Dimitri?” It looks...the same as human cities, it makes you wonder how no Humans ever found it before. 

He doesn’t get a chance to respond to your questioning, because immediately someone else is calling out for him.    
  
“Your highness, there you are!” 

  
It’s another slime, of course it is, this boy is also blue in color, although a darker blue than Dimitri. 

“Where have you been, and who is this?” 

He looks past the other boy, and straight at you, trying your best to smile despite your nerves about everything. 

  
“I just went for a walk Dedue, and on that walk I met my new friend ____.”

“Your new friend…is a human.” This other slime boy is watching you now, looking you up and down, sizing you up. 

It makes you gulp, but you keep your best nervous smile on your face all the while. 

The anxiety doesn’t stop you from asking a question that’s been on your mind since he’d joined you and Dimitri. 

“You called Dimitri ‘your highness’, what does that mean?” 

Of course you’d heard the term before. You knew about royalty, and you’d read lots of fairytale books with Kings and Queens, Princesses and Princes, but you’d never met a member of royalty before. 

“Oh, that.” Dimitri seems to get embarrassed. It’s an odd thing to see, the color of gelo in his cheeks seems to turn a darker blue, almost purple. 

“I constantly tell him that he can just call me by my name but…”

“I am your vassal, your highness, and I want to show you the respect you deserve.”

This exchange only makes you more confused as you look between the slimes, the expression on DImitri’s face is woeful for a moment, before he seems to give up on Dedue and looks at you. 

“To answer your question ____, I’m the Prince of the Slimes.”

....Oh.

Your new friend is a Prince. 

Not just any Prince, but  _ the _ Prince of the Slime people. 

The Slime people you had no idea existed until today.

**_This is the best day ever!_ **

Dimitri and Dedue introduce you to their friends, more slime kids around your age. 

They introduced you to three girl slimes by the names of Ingrid, Mercedes, and Annette.

Annette, the smallest of the three slimes, and a seafoam blue color is incredibly excited to meet you, instantly bombarding you with questions about what humans were like that you struggled to answer before she fired another question at you. 

The next slime was a girl named Ingrid. She’s a light green slime, and she doesn’t seem nearly as excited to meet you as Annette is. In fact...she seems to be judging you, extending her hand for you to shake, only to completely encompass your hand in her goo. 

“So-Sorry.” You apologize as soon as you pull your hand away, moving to wipe it on your pants. 

“Ingrid,” The final slime girl and oldest of all the slime kids, Mercedes, speaks up. She’s the tallest of the three, and her skin is a lavender purple in color. “Be nice to him Ingrid,” Her voice is soft as she scolds the other girl. “Dimitri said he’s never met slimes before.” 

After the girls you were introduced to three more boys; Ashe, Felix, and Sylvain. 

Ashe is a grey slime, he’s all smiles and politeness as you introduce yourself. “I’d ask you more about humans but I think Annette asked enough questions for the two of us.” His laugh is nice, and contagious, you smile and laugh too. 

Felix is a different story. “I’m ____.” Your introduction results in nothing else but you being scoffed at by the seemingly indifferent cyan slime. He makes you uncomfortable, and so you’re quick to move on, introducing yourself to the final of all Dimitri’s friends. 

“I’m sorry about Felix,” An energetic orange colored boy says as he takes your hand. It’s a good thing he just grabbed for it, after all since meeting Ingrid you likely wouldn’t have reached to shake his hand yourself. “He can be a little...You know.”    
  
“Shut up Sylvain!” 

Sylvain, the boy you’d just met, laughs and smiles wide at you. 

“It’s probably obvious,” he says. “But I’ve never met a human before either.” He says. “But I’m sure we’ll be great friends.”

For the rest of the day you play with the slime children. And you learned really...They’re no different than you!

And it seems like your games aren’t that different either!

The nine of you end up playing kickball, split into an uneven team of four versus five. 

On the smaller team is you, Dimitri, Deduce, and Ashe, while the bigger team consists of Sylvain, Felix, Ingrid, Annette, and Mercedes.

None of you are really keeping score (except for Felix), the game is just for fun, after all. And the game  _ is  _ fun. You’re having the most fun you’ve had in a while, you’d almost forgotten what it was like to play with other kids.

In fact, you’re having so much fun you don’t realize how late it is until the sun starts to set. 

“Oh no.”

And you’d forgotten that you had to be home.

There’s no way your parents aren’t home by now. They’re probably worried sick, and you’re going to be in so much trouble. 

“What’s wrong?” Dimitri asks at your sudden look of panic.    
  
“I wasn’t supposed to be out this late,” You sheepishly admit. “My parents are going to be so mad…I don’t even know the way back.” 

“I’ll take you back.” The slime Prince sounds determined.    
  
“I know the way to the edge of the forest at least. Once you’re there you should be able to find your way home, right?”

“Yeah. Thanks Dimitri.” 

“Of course, ____, what are friends for after all.”

Friends.

You and Dimitri  _ are  _ friends now. The other slime kids are your friends now too, you hope. 

“Goodbye everyone,” You say your goodbye to your new group of friends, smiling. 

“Please come visit us again!” Mercedes says smiling as she waves you off. 

Dimitri grabs you by the hand gently leading you out of the slime peoples city and back into the dense woods. 

The sun is setting faster in the sky, and soon enough the forest is getting scarier and scarier. You find yourself gripping Dimitri’s hand for comfort. 

“____?” He turns to face you, hand still in yours, a worried expression on his face. “What’s wrong?”

It takes you a moment to respond, eyes focused on the darkness through the trees, watching for any danger, anything that might want to hurt you and Dimitri. 

“My parents...They said the woods are dangerous.” You try to keep back tears as the fear starts building in your chest.

Fear of both what could happen to you and Dimitri out all alone, and of what your parents will do to you for disobeying them if you do manage to get home. 

“Oh.” Dimitri’s expression softens as he turns to smile comfortingly at you. 

“There’s nothing to worry about ____, I’ll protect you.” 

“Really?” 

“Really. You have my word.” 

Even though you’d just met Dimitri today, you knew you could trust him. When he promised to protect you, he meant it.

  
Thanks to Dimitri’s reassurance you have no issue continuing on.    
  
“____?!?” 

It’s faint at first, but the closer you get to home, the louder the sound of your parents calling your name gets.    
  
“____! Where are you sweetie?” 

Last time it was your father calling out to you, this time it’s your mother. She sounds terrified. So much so you let go of Dimitri’s hand, sprinting out towards the treeline. 

“Mom? Dad? I’m here!”

Your mom practically tackles you into a hug, forcing you against her tightly.    
  
“There you are...Thank god.” Something wet drips onto your head, and you realize she’s crying. 

“Mom?”

“We were so worried-” It’s your father who hugs you now. He’s never shown much emotion, even now, but you can still tell by the trace of emotion in his voice that he was scared too. 

Once they finish hugging you your mother cups your face, using her thumbs to wipe away some of the dirt.    
  
“What...What happened to you?”

“What do you mean?” 

“Your face-” Your mother gasps, and you think for a moment she might start crying again. She digs around in her purse, and finally finds her compact lifting the mirror to your face. 

Now you see what upset her so much. 

A scar, a new scar right on your forehead. 

You reach out with your fingers, watching your reflection as you touch the newly healed gash with your fingers. 

The tumble down the hill...It must have caused this injury but…

The pain had stopped once Dimitri touched it, it was a scare now, despite happening only a few hours ago.

Somehow Dimitri numbed and completely healed your wound. 

That’s right Dimitri!

You look past your parents, and back to the dark treeline, but you see nothing.

No sign of Dimitri. 

Really...The whole story is hard to believe, but...You know it happened. 

It had to be true.

There’s no chance you’d just imagined Dimitri, and all the others.   
  
If you had, how else would you explain your new scar?

After that your parents decided you had to move. It didn’t seem to matter that aside from the scar you were unharmed, you’d given them enough of a scare they decided it was worth it to finally move into the city. 

You’d begged them not to, told them you didn’t want to move. In a last ditch effort you told them all about Dimitri and the others.

The thought was that if they knew you had friends, they’d actually let you stay. 

But…

But your parents thought you were making it up. 

They thought you were lying in an attempt to avoid moving, and worst of all your father had said to you; “Fantasy stories like this are exactly why we need to move, ____. We’ve clearly been leaving you alone too often for you to start making things up like this.” 

It crushed you.

It crushed you because you knew you were telling the truth. 

Your scar was proof of that. 

Your parents were moving so fast with the move too.

When you wake the next day a lot of the things in the living room were already boxed up, and more than that…

Your mom had taken off work. 

It’s like they didn’t want to leave you alone now.

But if you were moving, really moving, you had to make your way back to your new friends and let them know.

You refused to just disappear without telling them, after all you promised you’d come back and play again. 

All day you’re stuck with your mother, it’s not until your father gets home that you’re allowed out of her sight, but even then there’s no real chance for you to get past either of them and get outside. 

So you make a plan. 

Tonight after both your parents have gone to bed you’ll sneak out of the house.

You’ve never done something like this before, but...you not only have to do it, you want to do it. 

The wait is absolutely agonizing. 

When it’s time for dinner you rush through your food, almost making yourself sick in the process, only to rush off to bed and wait as soon as you’d finished eating and gotten the permission. 

You lay in bed, pretending to be asleep, as you listen to your parents moving downstairs. 

After what feels like eternity you hear them make their way up the stairs, and you listen with baited breath as the footsteps stop outside your door. 

“Should I check on him?” It’s your mother. Her voice a hushed whisper, although you can still hear it through the thin walls, a reminder you’ll have to be extra quiet when you sneak out. 

“Nah.” Your father says, his voice soft but not bothering to try and whisper. “He seems pretty against the move, especially if he went to bed so early. Let him rest, he’ll feel better in the morning.”

She seems to listen to him, because your mother says nothing else and you hear the gentle sound of her footsteps mixed with your fathers heavier ones as they continue down the hall to their own room. 

You let out a huge sigh of relief and finally open up your clenched shut eyes. 

Slowly you sit up in your bed, you want to do everything as slow as possible to avoid making any noise. 

You slip on a pair of boots, and your jacket. 

It’s going to be dark out in the forest, and it’s going to be cold. 

And now that you’re dressed for your expedition you work on the decoy. Grabbing a large stuffed tiger you force it into your clothes, and then beneath your covers, making sure to tuck it in so the head is completely under the covers. 

If either of your parents were to peek in now, they’d assume the lump in the blankets to be you, and would only learn the truth if they tried to wake you up. 

Perfect. 

Now you just have to wait. 

You wait until you hear the clear sound of your fathers snores shaking the house before you slowly twist the knob to your bedroom door. 

It clicks as you open it up, and you freeze.

But there’s no change in the house. No sounds from your mother as your father continues to snore loudly into the night. 

Despite your best efforts a few of the stairs creak under your weight as you make your way down, but either due to your fathers snores, or how deep a sleeper your mother is, no one seems to hear it either. 

Once on the first floor you practically bolt to the door, hands fumbling to undo the locks. 

As soon as the door opens you’re hit with the chilly night air, you’re glad you decided to wear your jacket. 

You make your way into the yard, shutting the door to the house behind you as you survey the treeline. 

Finding Dimitri would be hard.

After all he’s the one who found you after you’d fallen…

But that’s a good starting place. 

If you enter the forest the same way you did when chasing after your ball, surely you’d find Dimitri eventually, right?

Except this time you’ll take extra precautions to make sure you don’t fall and hurt yourself again. 

It’s nearly impossible to see in the forest when it’s this dark, you have to make your way by touch, feeling from tree to tree.

Eventually you run out of path, clinging to the tree behind you as you test the unsteady ground with the tips of your toes. 

Yes!

This has to be the mudslide you fell down before.

Still holding onto the tree, you gently slide your way down, until you're sitting fully on the ground. Then you slowly, and carefully scoot your way to the edge.

It’s steep, the ground is still unsettled, possible to collapse away again. 

Instead of trying to walk down, you’re going to slowly ease your way down, inch by inch on your butt. 

Sure your pants would be covered in dirt and mud afterwards, but it’ll be better than taking another hard tumble down. 

This works, for the most part, a couple times you slide uncontrollably, but thanks to the sitting potion you mostly wind up a sore back and butt, meaning you’re alright aside from a few possible bruises. 

However now the real challenge starts. 

You don’t remember much at all about the way to the slime city. You’d been so amazed by Dimitri’s entire existence you’d spent most of the walk staring at, and talking to the prince. 

Honestly...You’re not even sure which direction the two of you had gone in.

All you can do is guess, and start walking so that’s what you do after dusting off your pants. 

You pick a random direction and start heading that way. 

Surely if you just walk enough you’ll find the slime city. 

Thankfully, it seems luck is on your side. 

As you wander, once again using the trees to guide your way through the darkness, you eventually start to see lights in the distance. 

That makes it much easier. You manage to follow the lights all the way back to the slime city but…

It’s late.   
  
And with the time comes another issue. 

You don’t know how to find Dimitri. 

He’s a prince though, right?

  
And prince’s live in castles so if you find a castle you’ll find Dimitri!

From that point it’s easy.    
  
There’s only one building castle-like, towering over all the other buildings in this town, and so-

That’s where you go. 

You’re not sure the proper way to ask for a prince, what you’re allowed and not allowed to do in this kind of situation but…

It’s important.

So you just knock. 

A simple knock.

And as you wait you start to worry that all of this was one big bad idea. 

On the brightside you’re pretty sure you can find your way back home, this time. 

To your surprise and relief it’s not some stranger who opens the door, but Dedue. That means there’ll be a lot less explaining to do. 

“____?” He asks, the confusion clear in his voice.    
  
“It’s late, his highness is already getting ready for bed-”   
  
“Please!” You interject quickly. “This is important. I have to tell him something very important.”

Dedue sighs, but you can see his expression break down. 

“Alright. But quickly. He could get in trouble if you’re caught.”

Although his words briefly pique your interest, why would Dimitri get in trouble, you don’t have time to ask, now filled with this urgency from Dedue. 

You quickly and quietly follow after Dedue as he leads you past a main hall, up a flight of stairs, and through several more hallways until he stops you at a door.    
  
He’s the one who knocks.    
  
“Your highness?” Dedue calls out to Dimitri through the closed wooden door. 

“Dedue?” Dimitri’s voice answers almost immediately. “Come in, is something wrong?” 

He isn’t given a verbal answer, but he sees you clear as day once the door is opened. The prince looks surprised, but then quickly his expression changes to a smile.    
  
“____? What are you doing here?”

“I needed to tell you something!” You explain, your emotions getting the best of you, realizing that you’ve just made friends and you’ll likely never see them again. 

“My parents...They’re making us move.” 

“You’re moving?”

“I don’t have a choice. I just...Didn’t want you to think I left because of you.”

Dimitri nods. “I understand-”   
  
“Dimitri, you and your friends, you’re the first real friends I’ve ever had. So I wanted to properly say goodbye.”   
  
Dimitri looks sad, but...understanding.    
  
“Here...Let me give you something then.” 

You and Dedue watch Dimitri go through several drawers until he finds what it is he’s looking for. 

“...A knife?”    
  
A dagger, still in its sheath. 

Just like before he seems to grow a bit embarrassed, the blue in his cheeks turning a darker purple in color. 

“I said I would protect you...With this you can protect yourself, even if I’m not with you.”    
  
You take the dagger from him. It’s thoughtful...although you have no idea how to use it. 

“Thank you Dimitri.” You hug it close to your chest. If nothing else, it’ll be another reminder that Dimitri and the slimes are real. 

“I’ll treasure it.”

After that you somehow manage to get home on your own. Although you were alone, you weren’t scared, after all you had the dagger from Dimitri. You knew if you had that, you’d be safe.    
  
It’s still dark when you get back, and yet you’re able to sneak back into the house. 

Nothing’s changed. It’s like you never snuck out at all. As you carefully make your way up the stairs you can still hear the sound of your fathers snores, even as a stair creaks under your feet. 

Tired now, and in the homestretch, you don’t freeze, or worry about whether your parents wake up and catch you. 

You just hurry to your room, change out of your dirty clothes and back into your pajamas and then crawl into bed. 

The dagger from Dimitri is special to you and so you decide to sleep with it, sliding the dagger under your pillow where you know it’ll be hidden from your parents. 

That was your last night in the house. By the end of the next day your parents had packed and moved everything into a house in the city. 

A week later you’re enrolled in school, and you finally start interacting with other kids your own age, human kids. 

  
  


The first month in the city was the worst. Most of your time, when you weren’t in school, was spent trying to beg your parents to go back. 

However there was no amount of crying or bargaining in the world capable of changing their minds, not when they thought your safety was at risk. 

Time was going to move. With or without you. 

And eventually you just gave up on begging. 

As time moved on, as you got settled into your new home, new school, and made new friends. 

But you still hadn’t forgotten Dimitri, and the other slime children. 

Not when you still held close the dagger Dimitri had given you. 

You remembered it, remember being given it by a boy made of blue. 

Once you tried asking your mother about it. About the boy you remember, the boy made of blue slime who’d given you a dagger.

She had simply laughed off the story.

But her explanation as to what happened, what you remember, it made a little sense. 

_ “You’ve had lots of dreams about the old house since we’ve moved,”  _ She’s right. It felt like almost every time you fell asleep you dreamt of your old home.  _ “It’s not odd you dreamt of the forest there too...and going on some grand adventure.”  _ She’d finished her explanation with another laugh, and a smile. _ “Oh to be young again.” _

Eventually...You believed her.

There was no such thing as slime people after all, it all had to have been a dream. 

Dream or not, the dagger at least, the dagger was real. 

And as the years passed, you slowly did end up forgetting everything about the slime Prince, and about the forest behind your childhood home. 

But...You never forgot the dagger. Never gave up the dagger. 

It’s your most prized possession, even if you couldn’t remember who gave it to you, or how you came to own it in the first place. 

That’s why you bring it with you wherever you go. 

At fifteen you’re finally considered an old enough to be left alone, without the constant watchful eyes of your overbearing parents, and so, you did what any fifteen year old boy experiencing freedom for the first time would do. 

You decided immediately to go on an adventure to explore the forest surrounding the city.    
  


It’s the weekend and thankfully your parents still have to work, so you won’t have to worry about them catching on. 

You still lie though, telling them you’ll be spending the day at one of your friend’s houses, and once your parents finally leave you pack some essentials. 

The forest is dangerous, you know that, there’s always a chance you could run into a feral dog, wolves, or something like a bear, however with your dagger by your side you feel invincible. 

You stuff your backpack with water, lunch, and basic hiking supplies before making your way out the town's gates. 

Most of your walk is actually nice and peaceful, it’s not at all the adventure you were expecting, but you still find yourself enjoying it. 

The sunlight filters in through the trees creating beautiful patterns on the forest floor, and the occasional touch of sunlight to your skin has you feeling warm all over. 

At one point during your forest walk you even see a deer, although it had quickly run away once it had noticed you. 

When you start to get tired you decide that it’s lunch time, you’ll stop when you find some sort of clearing to relax in. 

And carrying on you do find a clearing, kind of. 

It’s not so much a clearing than it is a yard, a yard belonging to a familiar home in the middle of the forest. 

Your childhood home. 

It’s a little odd, you hadn’t realized you’d been walking that long, nor had you been trying to find this place.

The memory of how to get you had long since left your mind, and the pathway your parents had made back then had been completely taken over once more by nature itself. 

Still having found it…

It’s a nice coincidence. 

You decide that your lunch can wait, you want to explore!

The house is worse for wear now after five years of disuse.

Although you’re not surprised it’s been abandoned, after all who would want to live in the middle of the woods far away from anyone else, it still makes you a little sad to see. 

This was a place you held fondly in your memories and heart, it was the place you spent most of your childhood, and now it was decrepit and abandoned. 

You stay on the outside for now, circling and seeing the damage time has tolled on the old building. 

Vines have overtaken the brick walls, growing and lining until they meet at the house's roof, whatever color it had once been replaced now with only foliage. 

A ball, long since deflated sits on the ground, almost causing you to trip. 

It’s yours. 

You recognize it, if even slightly. 

Your parents must have left it in their rush to move. 

What once was a shiny new red is now dusty and pink, bleached from the years of sun. 

It feels rough, scratchy in your hands, and for a moment, as you hold the husk of a toy in your hands you remember playing with it, playing kickball, with a group of friends. 

It’s only a vague memory though. 

One you can’t place. 

After all, you hadn’t had any friends since until you moved to the city. 

The ball goes back where you found it, although you make a mental note that it’s there so you hopefully won't trip over it. 

Despite the fact it was important to you, and you remember so many hours playing with that ball by yourself, there’s no reason to keep an old deflated ball.    
  
It’s odd seeing an abandoned house in such good shape. No one’s even vandalized it for the sake of it. 

The windows are intact, although it’s utterly impossible to gaze through to the inside due to the years of dust lining the glass. 

This does little to deter you though, if anything it only makes you want to see the inside even more. 

It’s not like you’re expecting to find anything. 

You still remember your last day in the house, how empty everything had been once the boxes were moved out. 

There was nothing left.

Nothing that made it a home, anyway. 

The front door looks somehow less decrepit then the rest of the old building, aside from a few cracks and splinters in the wood. 

To your immediate surprise you find the door easy to move, opening with relative ease.

You had really expected to struggle with the door until the point you had no choice to force it open with all your strength. 

But that wasn’t the case at all. 

It didn’t seem at all as if the door, aside from some weathering, had been damaged by the elements at all. No swelling of the wood, or intrusive ivy filling the lock. 

Dust. That’s the first thing you see, and yet, there’s not enough of it. 

Not enough dust for all the years this place has laid abandoned. 

In fact, it almost looks as if someone has taken the time to begin slowly cleaning this place up, they just haven't gotten around to the dust encrusted windows yet. 

A chill goes down your spine. 

Maybe this place is much less abandoned than you had previously thought. 

You grab for your dagger.

The smart thing would be to leave, if someone really  _ is  _ here that means you’re possibly putting yourself in harms way…

But at the same time, this is  _ your  _ house, or at least it was. 

You don’t want a stranger defiling it, destroying it, and all the memories that come with it. 

“Hello?” 

  
It’s probably not the safest option, you realize as soon as your voice echoes in the empty home. If someone is here, all you’re doing is letting them know that you’re here. 

“Is someone here?” 

Footsteps above you. Slow and steady. 

You can hear them. 

The handle of your dagger grows damp with the sweat from your nervous palms. 

“Y-You shouldn’t be here.” 

Not that you can talk, really, realistically you’re just as much as a trespasser as this person. 

They don’t respond. The footsteps just continue and you feel yourself grow less brave by the second. 

And then you see it-

Well him. 

A boy, a man?

He looks to be the same age as you, with blonde hair, and bright blue eyes but something about him isn’t right. 

Something about him is uncanny valley. 

And then you realize what it is. 

It’s faint, incredibly faint, but you can see the wall behind him. 

“Gh-Gho-”

The scream of ghost doesn’t leave your lips before you turn, scrambling towards the door. 

“Wait please!”

A familiar voice calls out for you to wait, but you don’t, not even hesitating as in your scramble for the door your dagger falls from your hand and onto the old wooden floor below. 

You run, and run, and run. 

It doesn’t matter that you were tired before you began investigating the house, adrenaline allows you to keep going, to keep running, until you’re back within the safety of the city gates. 

It’s only then, only once you know you’re safe do you finally stop, collapsing with your hands on your knees as you try to breathe, lungs and legs burning from the overexertion. 

All you can think in that moment is your parents were right. 

They were right to move. 

The woods are dangerous. 

You went straight home only to lock yourself in your room, finally eating your lunch as you stress and replay what you saw over and over in your head. 

That boy, or ghost, or monster…whatever it was, why did it look so familiar to you? 

And why had it been in your old house? 

No matter how hard you think on it you aren’t able to find an answer, at least not one that makes sense to you. 

He had told you to wait. 

He hadn’t wanted you to leave. 

Why?

And your dagger…

Your most prized possession…

You’d dropped it. 

It was gone now, and if you wanted it back you’d have to go back and possibly face whatever it was you’d seen there today. 

You aren’t sure if it’s worth it. 

  
  


And if it is, well, it’ll have to wait. 

You’re not going back today. Not now. When it’s already late, and you’re already so exhausted. 

So exhausted that a nap sounds great, actually, and you allow yourself to lean back against your bed and shut your eyes. 

Sleep takes you easier than you thought it would. 

**_Tap_ ** . 

A consistent tapping noise makes you stir from your slumber, but you don’t want to get up, not yet. Your bed is warm and comfortable, and you’re still tired. 

You simply roll over instead. 

**_Tap._ **

**_Tap._ **

**_Tap._ **

A frustrated groan leaves your throat. You cover your head with your pillow, and hope it’ll make the sound go away. 

It doesn’t. 

In fact, the tapping only seems to get louder the more you try to ignore it until…

Instead of tapping you hear the sound of glass splintering. 

That’s what does it. 

You toss the pillow from your head, and finally sit up in bed. 

It’s dark out. 

You must have slept the rest of the day away after coming home. 

As your eyes slowly adjust to the darkness, you realize what exactly had made the splintering sound. 

The window. 

There hadn’t been a crack in it before, not that you remember at least, and now there is, although small in size. 

“...” 

Gulping down your fear you get out of bed, inching your way to the window, and peeking out to see what has managed to crack your window. 

And when you see it, see him, you freeze. 

It’s the same boy, or ghost, or whatever that you’d seen in your old house he’s standing in your yard, on the ground below your second story window. 

A chill runs down your spine. 

He’d been trying to get your attention, throwing rocks at your window like this was some sort of fairytale. 

He noticed you peeking, you can tell, if only because of the relieved, almost nervous smile that makes up his expression. 

“It really is you,” The other boy starts and he sounds just as nervous as he looks. 

“I thought it was. You’ve changed but you look the same in a lot of ways, but I still wasn’t sure, and then you dropped this,”

A dagger.

Your dagger. 

The dagger you’ve kept on your person almost everyday since you were ten years old. 

“I never thought I’d see you again ____.” 

It hits you then, when he says your name, exactly who this is. 

Dimitri. 

The boy you’d see in your dreams about the forest, the same boy your mother had told you only existed in your imagination. 

He was bigger now, grown up a bit just like you. 

“Dimitri?” While your own eyes widen in shock and disbelief, surely you’re still dreaming, Dimitri’s expression changes into that of a big smile. 

“You remember-”

You nod quickly, managing to force a “stay there,” from your lips as you rush.

In a haste you don’t bother to grab a coat to protect you from the cold night air, nor do you bother putting on shoes to avoid the wet grass, you simply rush as you are as quickly and silently as possible down the stairs and out your front door. 

Part of you is almost surprised to see Dimiti still standing there, as if you’d been afraid he was simply some sort of hallucination you were having. 

Maybe that’s why the first thing out of your mouth when you meet him face to face is;

“You’re real.”

It makes him laugh, the sound filling your body with warmth despite the chilly night air. 

“Of course I’m real.”

“I thought...I just meant…”

You stumble over your words. 

“It’s been a long time,” You start explaining. “Eventually I thought that I...That I made it all up. That I made  _ you  _ up...and I guess then I forgot.” 

For a moment you worry the admission will make him mad, that he’ll talk about how bad a friend you are for forgetting, but he doesn’t. 

He stays smiling gently at you, just glad to see you after all these years. 

“You didn’t forget ____,” His voice is soft, you can hear the fondness in it. 

  
“After all you kept the dagger all this time, didn’t you?”   
  
A bit of embarrassed heat rushes to your cheeks because he’s right, you did.

Not only had you kept the dagger, but you revered it as one of, if not your most, prized possession in the whole world. 

“Yeah...I did.”

“See,” Dimitri continues with a smile, “You never forgot. Not truly.”

With that said he hands you back your dagger, the dagger he originally gave you, and just like before the handle is still warm from his touch. 

“I wanted to return it to you.”

That just reminds you-

“Dimitri...Why were you at my old house to begin with?”

“Oh.” 

It’s the Princes turn to blush. 

Unlike when he was a child, he doesn’t turn purple, instead the pale shade of his cheeks turns red. 

“I visit there sometimes,” He admits softly. 

“Occasionally cleaning it up....Just in case.”

“Incase?”

“Incase you came back.”

Oh. 

“Dimitri-”

“___?” A voice comes from inside your house, you instantly recognize it as belonging to your mother.    
  
She must have heard you talking.

“Tomorrow,” You tell Dimitri quickly. “I’ll meet you there, in the forest, tomorrow.”

Although you aren’t sure how your mother would react if she saw the Slime Prince, you don’t want to risk anything. 

Dimitri looks surprised and thrilled, although you only see his expression for a moment before you’ve turned to go back inside quickly closing the door behind you so there’s no chance of her seeing Dimitri. 

“Sorry!” You call out to your mother. 

She’s tired and annoyed. 

“That stray dog was outside again,” It’s a lie, but a believable one, at least.    
  
“It was scratching at the door so I tried to shoo it away.”

“...Fine...Just go back to bed.”

So you do. 

It’s hard to fall back asleep though, your heart seems to be pounding in your chest. 

You’re excited, excited and afraid that if you fall asleep you’ll simply wake up tomorrow and this will all have been a dream. 

When you do finally wake up you waste no time, you rush out the door and to the woods. 

The path is still gone due to time, but you remember how you’d stumbled upon the house the day before, and so it’s easy to find it with the retracing of your steps. 

Dimitri’s waiting.

  
  


Both of you seem relieved, surprised, to see the other. 

In your case you were still worried that this had all been a dream, that you’d come and Dimitri would never show.

And Dimitri…

Well you can’t know for sure why he was surprised, but maybe he simply thought you wouldn’t show up at all, after all you’d gotten your dagger back. 

“You’re here-”   
“You really came-”

Both of you speak at the same time, a flush taking both your features in embarrassment. 

  
A moment passes, both of you getting over being flustered, before either of you tries speaking again. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t think-”   
“I just thought that maybe-”

It happens again. 

The two of you continue hesitating in fear of speaking over one another. 

An awkward silence takes the two of you, and you refuse to speak, waiting for Dimitri to finally sheepishly speak up on his own. 

“I’m glad you came.” This time he’s able to speak without you speaking over him.    
  
“I was worried that...Well I thought that maybe you wouldn’t come back. I thought that maybe…”

Dimitri trails off, and this time you interrupt him on purpose. 

“Of course I came.” 

If only to prove this was all real, that it hadn’t been a dream.

You had to come. 

“I’m glad you came, I’m glad you’re here.”    
  


Hearing that makes Dimitri smile, and that makes you smile too. 

The rest of your day is spent with Dimitri. He led you through the forest in the trees, pointing out natural plants and herbs and their varying different uses; “Sometimes you can find edible plants among the weeds!”

By the time the sun is going down you’re exhausted but….you’d had the most fun you’ve had in a very long time. 

“Can we do this again?” 

It’s Dimitri who asked, and you can’t answer fast enough. 

“Yes! Please!”

But you’re both busy most of the time. 

You have school, and Dimitri has his princely duties on top of studies and training. 

The weekend.

The weekend will belong to the two of you. 

Next weekend when you meet up with Dimitri he takes you to the city, the same you’d visited when you were a child, and once again you’d been introduced to Dimitri’s other friends. 

They’d aged, just like Dimitri, and just like Dimitri their colors were different too. 

And naturally you were curious about it. 

When you had a chance, when it was just you and Dimitri, and you didn’t have to worry about someone like Felix judging you for the question, you ask.

“Everyone looks different than what I remember,” You start. “Like...There colors...are different.” Realizing that you might be saying something offensive you hesitate to continue. 

Thankfully Dimitri doesn’t seem bothered by what you said at all, just nods seemingly understanding.    
  
“When we’re born we’re all one color,” He begins to explaining, lifting one of his hands to the sun so you can see the way the light slightly trickles through the now skin color slime before he turns it back to the same blue shade you remember him being from his childhood, the same blue as his eyes. 

“But the older we get, the more we’re able to control our pigments.”

“Like camouflage?” You ask, reaching out to hold his hand, seeing your own through the blue. 

“Yes! Exactly like that. It’s a natural camouflage.”

“That’s...so….cool!” 

Dimitri’s pigments seem to drop entirely, his slime turning completely blue, except for his face which seemed to be turning purple. 

“Ye-Yes! It is!” He pulls his hand free of your own.    
  
“But as you can see I’m still getting the hang of it.”

For years things continue like that with the two of you. 

During the week you’d go to school, spend time with your family, but then on the weekend you’d return to the woods, to Dimitri, and to your other friends.

You’d even started repairing your old house with help from everyone turning it from its once abandoned state to a clean, livable home. 

And when the time came, when you were eighteen, an adult, you moved into that house in the woods. 

For a while things were good. 

You were happy. 

And your friends seemed happy too. 

But it couldn’t last forever. 

Something was wrong, you began to realize, something was wrong, and the slimes were hiding it from you. 

It go to the point where you could no longer ignore it. 

It had been nearly two weeks since you’d last seen Dimitri, and so you took matters into your own hands, traveling to the forest city to find him yourself. 

And you found him. 

Easily enough. 

He looked shocked to see you, worried to see you, even. 

“____? What are you doing here?”

“We need to talk.”

War.

That’s what they’d been hiding, a war was coming. 

They didn’t want you involved. 

They were going to have to leave. 

You were going to be left alone. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I-” 

Although you’re angry, angry that he was just going to  _ leave  _ without telling you, it doesn’t change how you feel about Dimitri, and so you interrupt his apologies with a kiss. 

Your first kiss. 

It feels weird, your flesh against his own slime, but it’s a nice weird. 

The kiss is soft and chaste, your face and lips are warm, and you can feel the warmth of Dimitri’s face against your own.

He kisses back, pressing his lips harder against your own, as if desperate.

Your heart skips a beat. 

“Don’t...Don’t apologize.” You say as soon as you pull away, lips still inches away from his own.    
  
“Just come back safe.” 

When you finally pull away enough to see his face, it’s red, he’s finally managed to control his pigments, and so he has a real blush, not purple tint. 

“I promise.” He takes your hand in his squeezing it firmly, but still gently. 

“I promise you I’ll come back safe, no matter what.”

You help them prepare the best you can, the best you’re able, and although you’re scared, you keep a strong face. 

It’s not your place to be afraid, after all, and if nothing else you want to be a support you friends can rely on. 

It’s Sylvain who seems to see through you though, as the pair of you pack supplies. 

“Don’t worry,” He starts smiling at you. 

The slime seems as laid back as ever, but you have to wonder if even that is just a front. 

“We’re not going to let anything happen to Dimitri.” 

And as comforting as that is, you still have to stop him there, “Sylvain, it’s not just Dimitri I’m worried about.” 

Clearly you’ve surprised him, his cocky expression dropping for just a moment before quickly coming back. 

“Huh?”

“You’re all important to me, Sylvain.”

You pull him into a hug, although it’s clear from his stiffening he wasn’t expecting that either. 

“I want you all to come home safe.”

  
“R-Right.” 

When you pull back you can only smile at Sylvain’s sheepish face. 

You can’t help but worry this is the last time you may ever see him. 

Dimitri comes to you, the day before they’re set to march, and he stays with you in your little forest home. 

And although the two of you have a good time...the same creeping feeling you’d gotten while packing with Sylvain comes, eating away at your heart, until it’s impossible for Dimitri not to notice something is wrong. 

“____?”

He reaches across the table, gently grabbing your hand, and pulling your attention from where you’d zoned out to his worried smiling face. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I just…”

You struggle to find the words, your throat feels tight, and tears feel like they’ll spring to your eyes at any moment. 

“You can tell me,” Dimitri says, his voice is soft, and hesitant. He’s scared of upsetting you further, and somehow that only upsets you more. 

After all...He’s about to go put his life on the line, fighting something, someone you don’t understand, and all you can do about it is cry. 

“I wanted to have one good day with you,” The tears begin to cloud your vision, and you can’t stop them from falling now. “And now I’m ruining it because I can’t help but think...can’t help but think it’ll be the last.”

Dimitri seems to freeze a little, before squeezing your hand tighter. 

It’s odd, his slime envelops your hand, and although it’s an odd sensation, it’s not bad. It almost tickles. 

It does so enough to distract you as you sniffle, trying and failing to keep anymore tears from falling. 

  
“____, I love you.” 

Now it’s your turn to freeze. 

The emotions, the feelings between the two of you had been clear since that first panicked kiss, but neither of you had verbalized it. Either out of fear of rejection, or the reality of what was to come. 

“Dimitri I...I love you too.”

A kiss. 

Your second ever, this time initiated by Dimitr, leaning over the table to press his lips against your own. 

A hand reaches to your face, wiping the tears from your cheeks as he kisses you.

When the kiss ends you’re just staring at him, smiling sadly. 

“I love you.” You repeat again, quieter this time, voice above a whisper. 

Dimitri hesitates for a moment, and you’re stuck to simply watch him curiously, a soft smile taking your face as he gets up, coming around the table to your side where he cups your face. 

He rests his forehead on your own. 

“I will always come back to you.”

His lips capture your own again, and you wrap your arms around his neck, trying to pull him as close as you can. 

You almost don’t notice when he lifts you from your chair, surprised by his strength, but you let your legs wrap around his waist as well, in fear of falling. 

“Dimitri?” 

Parting for air you lick your lips, tasting him on them. 

He doesn’t respond, instead capturing your lips in a kiss once again, as he begins carrying you to your bedroom, the question answered. 

All you can do is blush when Dimitri places you softly onto your bed. 

You want this. You’ve wanted this. 

It would be a lie to say you haven’t thought about, and speculated what it would be with Dimitri like this, considering he’s not human. 

“Is this…”

He seems to realize now the big step he took on instinct, and is now making sure you’re okay with it. 

Dimitri is sweet.

As always wanting to make sure he doesn’t push you past your boundaries. 

“Is this okay?”

All you can do is nod. 

You want this. 

You want him. 

When you start to remove your shirt on your own he stops you. 

“Let me.”

He kisses you softly, although it lasts only a second before his lips move to their next spot, your cheek, and then your jaw, and then your neck.

Only when your shirt keeps him from kissing any lower does he finally begin to unbutton it, even going as far as to take your shirt and fold it afterwards setting it to the side. 

It’s cute how careful he’s being, although you don’t have much time to think about how cute Dimitri’s being before his mouth is on you again, this time kissing down your chest. 

Dimitri’s lips wrap around your nipple and begin to suck. 

The sensation is completely foreign to you, but it’s not bad. 

You arch into the wet sticky sensation of Dimitri’s mouth, gasping out when his tongue joins the fray, flicking your sensitive nub. 

An embarrassing mewl of pleasure leaves your mouth, and you find yourself once against wrapping your legs around Dimitri, attempting to pull him closer to you. It doesn’t help you escape the sensations though, because now your swiftly growing bulge is pressed directly against him, and you aren’t able to keep yourself from grinding it against him. 

He releases your nipple with a soft  **pop** , although he flicks your nipple with his tongue one last time. 

“Do you trust me?”

Dimitri asks looking up at you, his head still resting on your chest. 

And of course you nod, licking your lips before you answer. 

“Always.”

The confirmation is all he needs to begin wrapping around your body with his own. 

It’s weird, an odd sensation, his bottom half joining together into one gooey mass which then sucks in your legs and hips. 

If it wasn’t Dimitri, you might have been afraid. 

Especially as you feel his goo start to slip into your pants, messaging the flesh of your calves as it steadily creeps upwards.

You’re covered entirely from the waist down, and it feels…

It feels amazing, like you’re being given a full body massage. 

“Dimitri-”

His name leaves your lips, and you’re surprised at how lust filled your voice is. 

Warm goo wraps itself around your cock, and as you moan out you find your mouth filled with it too. 

The slime in your mouth is somewhat harder than the similar sticky substance rubbing against you, and as your face flushes you realize it must be Dimitri’s cock. 

Relaxing as best you can, after all you’ve never done this before, you wrap your tongue around the somewhat solid appendage, trying your best to copy the movements you feel on your on cock. 

It doesn’t taste like you thought it would. 

It tastes like Dimitri’s lips, although a bit saltier. 

You buck your hips up and gag when Dimitri seems to do the same, his slimy cock going further into your throat. 

Something’s leaking from it, into your throat, and you realize then it must be his precum. 

“Mmm.” 

Warm squeezes on your cock force a moan from your throat, around the slimy cock settled there. 

You’re close, bucking into the warmth of Dimitri’s slimy body, but surprisingly it’s not you who cums first. 

It surprises you, causing you to cough and sputter around the slick liquid running down your throat, but thankfully the slime seems to retract at the same time, Dimitri wanting to avoid choking you if possible. 

“Sorry.”

With a blink he’s back in one form, no longer a big mass of slime, his hands now on your cock, stroking you feverishly to bring you to your own release. 

He kisses you, tongue mingling with yours passionately, tasting his own cum on your lips, and giving a soft noise of pleasure himself. 

“Dimitri!”   
  


The moan of his name is smothered by his lips, but Dimitri still gets the jist. 

With one last squeeze to your cock by your lover you cum. 

The white sticky substance shoots onto both Dimitri’s hands and your chest as well, making a mess of you both. 

You lay prone for a moment, trying to catch your breath as you recover from such an intense, world shattering first orgasm. 

Dimitri doesn’t seem to need to wait though, his lips once again kissing at your neck, and trailing down your chest. 

All you can do is watch, panting softly, as a long blue tongue parts his lips and begins to trail further down. 

“Dima-”

It feels good, and it’s too much. 

He isn’t trying to overwhelm you though, he leaves your cock alone for the most part, the appendage licking between the dips in your ribcage, lower down to lap at the cum staining your skin before it can dry. 

The sight alone is lewd, it makes your spent cock twitch, and so you moan and shut your eyes as he continues cleaning you up. 

That same long slick tongue wraps itself around your cock, and all you can do is squirm with the over stimulation. 

Even if he’s not trying to make you aroused, just licking up your cum, cleaning you, it doesn’t stop your cock from starting to get hard though. 

He keeps at it, his tongue wrapping around and squeezing your cock with no real pattern. 

His tongue only leaves your cock when you’re fully hard, but he doesn’t stop touching you, not yet. 

Instead his tongue trails further down, the cooling slime on your cock already overloading you with sensation, but then he wraps it around your balls and you almost cum on the spot. 

“Dima-”

You clench up hard trying not to cum, although you don’t know if you really could with the vice grip of his abnormally long tongue wrapped around you. 

When he licks the underside your toes curl. 

“I’m...I’m gunna-”

He doesn’t let you cum, to your disappointment, not yet. 

Your chest heaves as he stops, slowly pulling away tongue trailing up the way it came until it’s back in his mouth. 

And then his hands reach down in its place, one wrapping around your cock, and the other going to fondly your now slimy balls. 

You cum almost instantly, Dimitri kisses you, moans silenced by his mouth. 

And after, he pulls you to him, his arms wrapping around you. 

It’s a sweet embrace. 

You feel safe, and at the same time there’s sadness in it. 

Recognizing that tomorrow he’ll be gone, and you have no idea how long it’ll be until you get to do this again, if you ever do. 

“Dimitri,”

He shushes you gently, hands moving to pet your hair softly, pulling your head to rest against his soft yet firm chest. 

It all feels so nice, so comforting despite your worry, you find your eyes starting to fall, sleep filling your body. 

“I love you, Dimitri.”

Sleepy words leave your lips as your hand tries to tighten in his chest, it’s a vein attempt to hold him, that if you just hold on enough he won’t leave. 

“I love you too.”

The last thing you feel before falling asleep is the gentle kiss of lips against your forehead. 

When you finally wake you find yourself alone. 

Dimitri isn’t in your bed, and when you search your home in hope he didn’t leave without being goodbye you find nothing. 

Nothing but a letter addressed to you. 

_ ‘My dearest ____, _ _   
  
_

_ I’m sorry that I left without saying goodbye. It’s shameful of me, and if I thought there was any other way, I would have done that instead. I couldn’t bear the thought of seeing you cry over my absence, and I am a weak man, I know that if you were to ask me to stay with you, that I would be tempted and I have to leave. I have to do this. Both as a man fighting for what he believes in and his family, and as a Prince fighting for his people.  _

_ I’ll return to you. I promise you. Please try to understand.  _ _   
  
_

_ Yours Forever, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.’  _

Part of you wants to throw the letter away in your anguish, but you don’t, you couldn’t. 

Not only is Dimitri right, you would have cried, you would have wanted him to stay, but the letter is also a testament to his love, and to his promise to return.

But knowing that, it doesn’t make it easier. 

It doesn't make the tears stop as you stand in your home, all alone, clutching the letter to your chest and crying. 

Nothing matters but Dimitri. 

Nothing matters but him coming home safe. 

And in the meantime you must carry on as normal, because that’s what Dimitri would want. 

So that’s what you do. 

You try to carry on as normal, but it’s hard. 

It’s hard without Dimitri and without your friends. 

At first you visit the slime city often, hoping for news of Dimitri and the others, but there never is.

  
And as you visit more on your own, the more you realize that by yourself, you’re nothing more than a human outcast. 

Eventually you stop going all together, knowing that...if something of note happened word would be sent to you, surely. 

And that’s what kept you from returning to the human city either, to your human family and friends. 

A fear that one day news would come from Dimitri, be it good or bad, and you wouldn’t be there to hear it. 

So you remain in your home. Even as the seasons begin to change. 

On the one year anniversary of his leaving for war, you get the courage to return to his city...only to find that it’s different now. 

A new ruler, a woman, Cornelia. 

She’s giving a speech and what she says…

It makes your blood run cold. 

“Our Dear Prince, Dimitri...It’s with a heavy heart that I bring the news to the people,” 

You don’t stay to listen. 

You already know what she’s going to say. 

That he’s dead. 

Dimitri is dead. 

He said he was going to come back to you. 

He’d promised. 

He’d lied. 

And it hurts. 

It hurts so bad you’re not even able to make it all the way home before you break down, your eyes clouded with tears, unable to see. 

You have to grab a nearby tree to brace yourself as the first sob leaves your mouth. 

What are you supposed to do now? 

Without him? 

Your chest hurts. 

If you didn’t know better you’d think you were dying, that your heart had broken, and now you were dying of the pain. 

It’s not his fault. You know it’s not but it doesn’t stop your feelings. 

Grief.

Anger.

Resentment. 

The letter he’d left you the day he’d gone to war, you still have it, you still carry it, just as you had the dagger before it. 

You pull it from your pocket, yelling and screaming at it as if it will help.

As if Dimitri will hear it. 

As if it will bring him back. 

But it doesn’t help.

Nothing helps. 

And eventually you know you have to move on. 

You have to go home. 

So you do, even as your face is red and wet from tears, you force yourself to continue, just as you had when he’d left you. 

The first few days after the news were the hardest, you struggled to get out of bed, or to even feed yourself. 

You simply laid there reading the words he had written to you over and over. 

_ ‘My Dearest ____,’ _

_ ‘I’m sorry that I left without saying goodbye.’ _

_ ‘I’ll return to you.’ _

_ ‘Yours Forever, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.’  _

You read the same lines over and over until the page became stained with your tears, and you began to know the letters' contents by heart. 

It changed something in you, reading the note so often, and you came to a decision. 

Dimitri wouldn’t have gotten himself killed. 

Not when he’d promised so dutifully to return to you. 

No....

Something had to be wrong about Cornelia’s story, and now you cursed yourself for not staying to hear her whole tale. 

Maybe it’s just the grief. 

You recognize that it might be.

But if he’s out there somewhere...You have to know. 

You aren’t a soldier. 

You’ve never been trained in the art of combat, but it’s dangerous out there, where Dimitri is, the war he’s fighting. 

Not a soldier, nor are you a fool. 

Dimitri had, throughout your time living there, throughout your time together, left things in your home, and so you picked up his training lance. 

You’d learn. 

You’d fight. 

You’d bring Dimitri home no matter the cost. 

“Dimitri, please just wait for me.”

All you can do is pray that Dimitri, wherever he is, whatever state he’s in, can hold on until you’re ready. 

It takes a month. 

A month of nonstop training, of nonstop working, till you finally think you’re ready. 

And with determination you set out to find the man you love. 

Fairly quickly you learn that combat training can never compare to the real thing, and yet you manage to prevail, manage to survive, even if some scrapes are close. 

Perhaps it’s your pure determination, or the true love in your heart, that keeps you victorious. 

It doesn’t matter.

You never stop to think about why you win against these foreign slime soldiers, your only thoughts are towards continuing on, towards finding Dimitri.

Currently you’re stalking through an abandoned city. 

It seems the soldiers you’d fought with on the outskirts had already been here, the city itself burned and scorched, most buildings no longer standing. 

Your dagger, the one Dimitri had given you when you were still only children, sits in your anxious hand, ready to attack anything that may make itself known. 

And something does make itself known, grabbing you from behind, surprising you entirely. 

Violently you thrash, and you at least recognize you were able to get a slash on the enemy, as they give a hiss of pain. 

  
“Hey, hey, hey, hey!” It’s a panicked, but quiet whisper. 

And to your surprise you recognize the voice.    
  
You stop struggling, going limp, and allowing your eyes to gaze up into the face of your attacker. 

Sylvain.   
  
“There.” He relaxes, and releases you.    
  
“You were about to walk into an ambush.” 

His voice is still hushed, clearly trying to avoid whoever or whatever laid just beyond.

“Sylvain what are you-”

“I’ll explain later come on!” 

And with that you allow him to pull you along, outside of this poor ransacked town, and into the woods to a makeshift camp. 

“____? Is that you?”

  
“You actually found him, Sylvain!” 

Mercedes, Annette, Felix, and of course Sylvain himself. 

You’ve never been more relieved in your life, and you can’t stop the happy tears from entering your eyes. 

“Oh you poor thing…” Mercedes pulls you into an embrace, and you can’t stop yourself from hugging the woman back tightly, tears staining the shoulder of her clothes. 

“We’d heard rumors about a lone human fighting in the war, and we all thought...that has to be ____!” Annette explains cheerfully. “And we were right! We’re so glad you’re okay!” 

All you can do is nod, tears still shamefully streaming down your face, even as Mercedes pulls away and begins wiping them away with a handkerchief. 

“Where’s…” You take a deep breath, settle your shaking voice. “The others? An-And Dimitri?” 

Annette and Felix share a look. 

A look that makes you fear the worse. 

“The Boar’s gone and gotten himself captured, that lap dog of his too.” 

“But he’s alive!” Annette interrupts, smacking Felix on the back of the head, likely for keeping out that very important detail. 

“The others are keeping an eye on him from a distance, waiting on us, and we were waiting on you.” 

This is all such good news. 

Overwhelmingly good news.

The first truly good news you’ve heard in a while. 

  
“Then what are we waiting for,” You say through sniffles.    
  
“Lets go.” 

“No sir!” Mercedes interrupts, forcing you down onto a log by their makeshift fire. 

“You’re injured. You’re not going anywhere like this.” 

As much as you want to fight her, you can’t.

It feels like the adrenaline that’s been carrying you for days is finally crashing, and all the aches and pains, the injuries, are catching up to you. 

Mercedes is right. 

You need to rest.

If you keep going like this you’ll be no help to anyone, least of all Dimitri.

If you keep going like this you’ll get yourself killed. 

So you listen.

You rest, you let Mercedes heal you, and you listen as Felix tells you all the things about the war Dimitri had kept from you. 

He tells you everything. 

Everything about the conflict between the different slime people, about the death of Dimitri’s father and stepmother, and about his step sister Edelgard, the one they’re fighting against. 

You don’t understand it, although you wish there was some way for everyone to get along, you simply don’t understand it. 

As a human, you doubt you ever will, so you don’t try to. 

You’re not fighting for right or wrong, you’re fighting to protect your friends and the man you love. 

“He’s being held in Enbarr, so that’s where we’re headed now….Just don’t get in our way ____.” 

It’s almost too easy to make your way outside of Enbarr, to where Ashe and Ingrid are waiting to greet you all. 

Once again you’re relieved to see your friends as safe and sound as they can be given the circumstances. 

“We’re ready whenever you are.” Ingrid informs, giving a firm nod, “We know where the Prince is being held and-”

An explosion goes off within the city, and it’s clear from the mixed surprise and worry on everyone’s faces that this was not part of the plan. 

Despite the rising anxiety in your gut, you all seem to understand there’s no time for plans, only action, as you rush the gate, now no longer guarded, and enter yourselves. 

There’s a crowd of panicked guards and slime people, and you’re all able to slip in yourself, heading towards the sound of the commotion. 

When you finally find the source you don’t know how to feel. 

  
Afraid. 

Relieved. 

Dimitri and Dedue, both injured heavily but....

They’re alive. 

  
Dimitri seems to be missing part of the slime that makes up the left side of his face, but...He’s alive. 

There’s a woman in front of him, her too a slime, near defeated. 

She’s either unwilling, or unable to control her pigments, instead of appearing almost human like, she is all white. 

“El…” 

Dimitri’s the one who interrupts the tense silence between them, offering his hand to her. 

The woman smiles, you think for a moment she’s going to accept, that this whole horrible ordeal will be over, but then you see it. 

She’s reaching for another weapon. 

“No!” 

You cry out but Dimitri doesn’t need you to. 

He saw.

You know he did from the way he finishes the job, his lance slicing into the woman. 

Before now, you’d never actually seen a slime die, moving on in battle as soon as you’d cut them down.

But now you’re forced to watch as the woman wastes away into a puddle of nothingness. 

You feel sick, but it was him or her. 

In a moment your vision blurs and all you see is the ground rushing at you before nothingness. 

Warm.

You feel warm.

Instinctively you move closer towards that warmth, even as you recognize it to be the mostly solid body of someone else.

And then they chuckle, you hear and feel it, the way it echoes and rumbles your body. 

It’s a laugh you’d recognize anywhere, and you force your eyes open. 

“Dimitri-”

The light hurts. It’s too much, but it doesn’t stop you. 

“Goodmorning.” He says softly as he pet your hair. 

For a moment it feels like nothings changed, that everythings the same, that he never left for war, and you never learned to fight. 

“We’re almost home.” 

But things have changed. 

They’ll never be the same but you have each other. 

As your eyes adjust to the light, you realize his face is partially covered by bandages, you reach out gently, touching your hand to his slick warm skin.

“Dimitri…”

Tears spring to your eyes. 

You’ve been crying a lot lately. 

“I thought...I thought you were dead.”

He’s quiet for a moment, “I know.” His voice is still soft. 

“But I kept my promise, didn’t I?”

It makes you smile, even as the cart hits a bump making you jostle a bit. 

“Yeah...Yeah you did. Why did I…”

You don’t get to finish asking why you passed out before you’re interrupted by Mercedes, only now do you realize the others are in this cart with the two of you, and you find your face flushing in slight embarrassment. 

“I told you, you were pushing yourself too hard.” Mercedes interrupts, she’s scolding you but...She’s still got that motherly concern in her voice. 

“Seeing Dimitri-” She doesn’t wanna say it, to talk about what happened to Edelgard. 

“The stress was too much for you, and you fainted.”

“I see…” You’re embarrassed by that too, but you guess it doesn’t matter. 

These are your friends after all and everyone’s alright. 

It’s a silent ride, back to the city, but it’s not bad silence. 

Exhausted, but comfortable, grateful silence. 

Dimitri only lets go of you when the carriage finally jolts to a stop, but then he simply helps you to your feet. 

And when you all open the door it's to a crowd, a crowd led by Cornelia, the slime woman who’d given the news that Dimitri had died. 

She looks surprised, you can’t be the only who notices, the way her expression turns from surprised to angry before going completely blank. 

The crowd behind her however, they’re happy, thrilled to see their Prince, their real ruler back home and safe. 

Their cheers are almost deafening. 

  
“Dimitri,” Cornelia says, voice sounding as if it’s through gritted teeth, “It’s such a blessing to see you alive! I was told you were killed in battle.”

“I’m sure,” Dimitri is clearly not believing her either, to your relief, but he plays along if only for the crowd.    
  
“It’s good to be back.” 

He turns to you and to the others, “Head inside the castle,” The Prince says.    
  
“I want to make a speech, but you all need rest.”    
  
You go to argue, you open your mouth to do so, but before you can Dimitri’s cupping your face, pressing his lips to yours. 

“Rest.”

He repeats. 

This time you can only nod, before following the others inside. 

But aside from taking a seat, you don’t rest. 

Not until Dimitri’s back at your side. 

Not after everything. 

Thankfully, this time, he doesn’t keep you waiting long. 

Whatever speech he gave, it must have been brief, because you only waited a few moments, body threatening to doze off again in your chair. 

“Hey…”

The way Dimitri looks at you, it almost takes your breath away, his gaze had instantly softened when he laid eyes on you, and a soft smile took his face, despite how tired he looks. 

“Lets go to bed.” He says softly, taking your hand, and pulling you to your feet. 

The door to his room barely shuts before he’s on you, hands in your hair, lips on your own. 

“I...I missed you. I missed you so much.” 

His words come between kisses and gasps for air. 

You wrap your arms around him, and when Dimitri pins you to the door, your legs wrap around him as well. 

It’s passionate and sloppy, the pair of you just wanting to be together, to be closer to each other no matter the odds. 

He’s kissing down your neck, and as he does you whisper words of praise, and adoration. 

Trying to let Dimitri know just how much you love him. 

Just how much you missed him. 

“I love you.” 

He nips your neck. 

“Please never leave me again.” 

Dimitri goes in for a kiss, quick and chase. 

“I won’t.” He promises, lips still pressed to yours. 

“I promise.” 

A whimper leaves your throat, one of need, as Dimitri bites your lip, gently pulling it. 

You want him so bad.

You want him more now than you ever did back then, before he ever left, because now, unlike then, you know what it’s like to be with him. 

To be with who you love more than anyone else. 

“I want you,” Finally you tell him, giving a weak buck of your hips against his own. 

He pulls you to the bed, slime wrapping it around your wrists, and you let him. 

The pair of you eager lovers finally reunited. 

Once on the bed he kisses you, slowly trailing down as he had a year ago, his lips creating a trail for hands to follow and strip you of your clothing. 

When your cock hits the cool air you can’t help but buck forward, cock unintentionally puncturing Dimitri’s gel. 

It’s slick and warm inside, and all you can do is moan out without restraint. 

Dimitri chuckles, although all that does is create more pleasurable sensations for you.    
  
He’s clearly feeling something too though, it’s clear from his expression, and the flush of color in his cheeks. 

Your lover leans in close, his lips beside your ear as he asks just like before, “Do you trust me?”

All you can do is nod. 

He’s starting to envelope you, wrapping you up in his arms, until his body slowly morphs over yours. 

It’s a complete encasement, all but your head. 

Everything feels warm, and pulsing around you. 

Your lip finds itself between your teeth, biting down to hold back a moan. 

Especially when Dimitri moves. 

His arm moves, and by extension so does yours. 

Odd and a little scary, but you trust Dimitri, and so any fear is easily appeased.

Especially when Dimitri moves to grip your cock. 

“Oh fuck.”

Your eyes all but roll back into your head at the sensation. 

It already felt nice, a warm pulsing wetness wrapped tightly around your cock, but then he added the hand into the mix. 

Stroking it, stroking you, the two of you together. 

Dimitri’s moan comes from behind you, and the addition of it means all your senses are filled with him. 

It’s a strange sensation, being unable to control your own body, and yet at the same time pleasuring yourself and your partner. 

The only way you can think to describe it, as you buck against your hand, against Dimitri’s hand, is that you’re masturbating and getting a hand job at the same time. 

It’s all teasing, Dimitri never giving you enough, enough of anything to actually cum, even with all the extra stimulation. 

“C-Come on Dimitri,” You whisper out heatedly. 

“What?” He asks, despite enveloping you with his slime, his voice still sounds like it’s right behind you, you can feel the warm breath on your ear, making you shiver. 

“I want you to say it.”

And then he licks you.

That long wet tongue licking the shell of your ear. 

“Please, I,” Your face is flushed red, “I’m tired of the teasing, I want to cum,”

Dimitri squeezes his hand, causing your hand to squeeze down on your cock as well. 

It’s the last teasing touch, as Dimitri pulls away from you then, no longer holding your body in his own. 

As soon as he’s able though, he pulls you into his lap so you’re straddling it, your hard cock pressed against his own slick cock. 

“This time,” He shifts you again, this time sitting you so that he’s rubbing his cock between your thighs and against your ass, leaning into to kiss you as he does.    
  


“I want to be the one making love to you.”

Making love...That is what you’re doing. 

You nod to him, lips pressed to his own. 

Sitting in Dimitri’s lap, kissing him so passionately, until you were forced to part for air, you aren’t sure how long it lasted, just that it felt like both forever and as if you hadn’t had enough. 

When Dimitri parts the two of you, once again moving your positions, pressing your back to the soft plush of his bed, you’re glad.

If it were you, you wouldn’t have had the willpower to pull away, instead choosing to sit there, kissing Dimitri forever. 

A soft moan leaves your lips as Dimitri pulls your hips to his, you can feel the way his wet cock rubs against your cock, your thighs, and eventually against the crack of your ass leaving a trail of cooling slime wherever it touches. 

It feels good, but still you’re ever impatient, legs wrapping around the man’s waist to pull him closer to you. 

He chuckles, amused by your impatience, or your neediness. 

And if it hadn’t been so long, if it wasn’t such a touching personal moment of reunion, you might have pouted at his laughter. 

Instead you add your arms to the embrace, forcing him down into another kiss. 

More a gasp against your lover's lips than a kiss, as Dimitri decided then to press the tip of his cock against your hole. 

“Dima~” 

The nickname leaves your heated lips as he thrusts again, filling you with more of his cock than before. 

Soft yet hard, it’s like his cock is filling every crevice of your insides, and every thrust fills them with more and more pleasure. 

Dimitri’s feeling it too. 

You can tell from how quiet he is, the furrow of his brow, as he focuses on plowing into you steadily. 

Between your bodies your cock is painfully hard, slapping against your stomach with each harsh thrust, and staining your skin with precum. 

A kiss. 

Then another. 

It feels like the two of you have only just begun, but you’re already so hard you can barely stand it. 

“I can’t,” You gasp out between moans, “I’m gonna cum-”

A strangled cry leaves your lips as your cock is suddenly grabbed harshly. 

It doesn’t make you cum, but the feeling is so overwhelming in addition to everything else, you think your vision goes white for a second. 

“A little longer,” Dimitri says, you're so lost in pleasure you’re almost unable to make sense of the words, although the strain in his voice makes it clear it’s a struggle for him as well. 

“Together,” 

He interrupts himself with a thrust that knocks the wind from your lungs, and makes your cock twitch in his hands.    
  
“I want us to cum together.”

All you can do is nod, nod and move your arms, reaching out for Dimitri’s hand. 

If you’re going to cum together, you want to be holding his hands as you do it.

It’s when your fingers intertwined that you both cum. 

Dimitri cums first, hips stuttering and jolting inside you, trying to get as deep inside of you as he can as he cums. 

And you cum in return, unable to stop yourself as Dimitri paints your insides with his translucent cyan cum.

Your cum splatters onto both your stomachs, and Dimitri squeezes your hand, leaning down to kiss you too. 

When you pull away from the kiss, he drops your hand to cup your face instead, as he rests his forehead on yours. 

“I’m not going anywhere this time, I promise.”

You don’t remember falling asleep. 

But you wake up to a bed. 

A soft warm bed. 

A bed that’s empty. 

That realization…

You jolt awake in a panic, beginning to sweat. 

That wasn’t a dream was it?

Please don’t let it have been a dream.

As your eyes get used to the waking world, you realize that, at least, you’re not in your room.

That’s a good sign. 

A sign that everything was real. 

But if it was real…

Where was Dimitri

There’s no letter this time, no apologies for his absence or begging for you to understand. 

It makes you equal parts anxious and hopeful.

“Dimitri?” 

It’s not your room, so you hesitate before putting on the clothes you’d worn the day before, and wandering out into the hall

There’s no sign of Dimitri, not yet at least, although you can hear the sounds of people talking.

Happy people. 

Banter.

Whatever lingering anxiety you have is put to bed by the sounds, and you follow it through the long halls until you find its source, the kitchen. 

To your great relief you see him there, the man that you love more than anyone else, Dimitri as he struggles to make pancakes.

You think it’s pancakes, whatever it is he’s making has already been burnt to a crisp, no thanks to Sylvain, who instead of moving to help the prince is mocking him instead. 

“Sylvain…” He sounds...exasperate, embarrassed too, but it’s all so cordial relaxed. 

A hope that things are already going back to normal. 

“I’m trying to make ____ breakfast, can’t you do something other than make fun of me?”

“Sorry Your Highness, no can do!” 

After everything you laugh. 

Dimitri’s here. 

He’s fine.

It wasn’t a dream. 

Everything is right as it should be.

You laugh, and you laugh, unaware of the relieved tears flowing down your face until you hear Dimitri’s worry call of your name,

“____?” 

His warm hands cup your face, thumbs begin to wipe away the tears as they fall from your eyes, but you can’t stop your relieved laughter. 

“I thought you’d left again.”

Dimitri softens and pulls you into an embrace, and you hear shifting of chairs as Sylvain rises to his feet behind you both. 

“I’ll uh...I’ll work on the pancakes...Felix is going to be upset if there’s no breakfast after all this…”

You cling to Dimitri with all you have, despite his rigidness.

“I suppose trying to surprise you was a bad idea.”

“You think?” The harsh comment comes from Felix who moves past the two of you to enter the kitchen. “You did leave him once for...well a whole year while he was sleeping. Kind of fucked up.”    
  
Dimitri’s breath hitches. 

Felix’s comments still manage to make you snort once with laughter. 

“It’s...It’s okay.” 

You finally manage, backing away from Dimitri just enough that you can properly look at him, smiling through the relieved tears. 

One day you’ll get over the fear of waking up without him there, but for now you just have to relish in the relief you get every time you see him again. 

He’s here, and everything’s going to be okay. 


End file.
